


Завтра будет лучше, чем вчера

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Jiminy



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Логан впервые увидел Эрика в новом будущем, он от неожиданности врезался в стену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра будет лучше, чем вчера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little tomorrow (can make up for a whole lot of yesterday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744835) by [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetamide/pseuds/acetamide). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Впервые Логан увидел его через три дня после того, как проснулся в будущем: они разминулись утром в коридоре, идя каждый в свой класс на первое занятие. Поначалу Логан не понял, кто прошел мимо, а когда же до него дошло, то он в шоке резко развернулся и врезался в стену.

Магнето подошел к нему с легкой ухмылкой и, приподняв одну бровь, попросил:

— Я понимаю, что еще нет десяти, но постарайся привести себя в порядок, прежде чем начать учить детей? — и направился в сторону зимней оранжереи. Логану понадобилось десять секунд, чтобы выйти из оцепенения, и еще пять минут, чтобы прийти в себя, что очень смутило учеников.

**  
Второй раз Логан увидел его в тот же день, когда Профессор позвал всех преподавателей на обед; он обнаружил, что не может оторвать взгляда от Магнето, который ел жареную картошку. Сзади потрескивал огонь в камине, и по комнате разносилась дружеская болтовня.

Магнето и был, и не был собой. Те же седые волосы, морщинистое лицо, те же сарказм в голосе и острый ум, но он улыбался, смеялся с остальными над рассказами о недавних проделках учеников и воспоминаниями о прошлых. 

Логан чуть не перевернул соусницу, когда Магнето запрокинул голову и громко расхохотался, а Джин, у которой от смеха текли слезы, наклонилась через стол, чтобы коснуться его руки.

**  
В третий раз Логан увидел его на солнечной лужайке, когда тот учил девушку контролировать свои способности. 

— Ты должна _чувствовать_ свою силу, Петра. Она часть тебя, она течёт у тебя под кожей, струится вдоль костей. Закрой глаза, — велел Магнето. Она подчинилась и сделала глубокий вдох. — Освободи мысли и послушай землю; она живая, услышь ее сердцебиение. Протяни руку и почувствуй ее, взгляни на каждую песчинку, каждый камень под ногами. 

— Но Профессор… — на секунду девушка попыталась возразить, но Магнето перебил ее: 

— _Почувствуй_ ее, Петра, — твердо повторил он, и Петра, поджав губы, закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Она стояла неподвижно, опустив руки и глубоко дыша, и Логан почувствовал, как земля под ним начала приподниматься и опускаться в ритм ее дыхания. 

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Магнето и сделал несколько шагов назад. — Продолжай.

Земля задрожала, раздался гул и грохот, будто при начале землетрясения, а затем вдруг из нее, поднимаясь к небу, вырос столб. Достигнув тридцати футов, он резко замер; идеальная колонна из земли и камня прочно стояла посреди поляны. Петра просияла, и Магнето, к удивлению Логана, тоже.

— Очень хорошо, Петра, очень хорошо, — воодушевленно поздравил тот ее. Улыбка Петры могла бы затмить собой солнце. 

**  
В четвертый раз он увидел его случайно, ночью, пока патрулировал коридоры, проверяя, все ли ученики крепко спят. Логан заметил, что дверь в комнату Профессора приоткрыта. Он подошел поближе, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке (в конце концов, уже было далеко за полночь), и замер, увидев в щель, как Чарльз и Магнето играют в шахматы у камина.

Они играли в полной тишине. Или, по крайней мере, так казалось. Понаблюдав за ними минуту или две, Логан заметил, что те то и дело без причины поднимали взгляд друг на друга, улыбаясь и хмурясь, и только тогда понял: в этой тишине они оба были полностью погружены в телепатическую беседу.

Частную, понял Логан со жгучей вспышкой стыда и продолжил патрулировать коридоры.

**  
В пятый раз он увидел его, пытаясь найти Чарльза в саду: оказалось, что у Магнето возникла та же самая мысль и он успел первым.

Чарльз сидел на краю ограды, глядя на сад и заходящее солнце. Неподалёку кое-кто из детей играл в футбол на траве (хотя использование сил слегка усложняло подсчет очков), другие сидели у озера, впитывая в себя последние закатные лучи. Чарльз наблюдал за каждым из них — бессменный хранитель детей, нуждающихся в его защите и руководстве.

И рядом с ним таким же стражем стоял Магнето. Время от времени они обменивались парой слов, и Логан поймал себя на мысли: сколько же они обсуждали вслух, а сколько между собой, с помощью телепатии? 

И он увидел, как Магнето протянул руку, положив ее Чарльзу на затылок, и сказал что-то вполголоса, а Чарльз посмотрел на него и рассмеялся, прислонившись к его ладони. Раздался всплеск и крик, когда один из мальчишек свалился в озеро, а затем пронзительный смех его друзей, помогающих ему выбраться и обсушиться. 

— Не беспокойся, он в порядке, — мягко сказал Чарльз и положил Магнето руку на плечо, удерживая рядом с собой. 

Логан развернулся и направился к дому, оставив Чарльза и Эрика наблюдать за своими детьми.


End file.
